Danger With A D
by xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx
Summary: Beck, Andre and Robbie are living as trained secret agents. When they hear that three new recruits are joining their team, they are overwhelmed with joy! But what happens when they find out that these 'new recruits' are actually GIRLS! Well, let's just say that their perfect little lives will never be the same. R&R :)
1. It's Just The Beginning

**A/N Hey guys! This is my new story! And I know, I know, I have two other stories, but I've had this idea in my head, for a while. So I decided to write it :) Also it might not be as good because I'm not that good at writing crime and stuff, but I wanted to give it a try. So here is chapter 1 for my new story "Danger With A D" Also I'd like to thank Noitoire for helping come up with the name :)**

**WARNING: Rated T for swearing…you have been warned ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or S.T.A.R.S from The Resident Evil**

As the rain fell heavily on the rooftop, there stood a man in his twenties; he had brown bushy hair, brown eyes and pale skin. The man was perched on top of that building, aiming his gun at the rooftop to his right. That brown bushy-haired man was Agent Robbie Shapiro, one of the top agents working in the S.T.A.R.S agencies. He was finding it hard to see because of the rain falling into his eyes' and it was completely soaking him, his normal hair, was no longer bushy but flat and wet. He lifted up his right hand, and pressed a button on his water proof watch, which was actually a secret communicator.

"Uh, _**guys**_. How this going to work? I can barely see anything up here. You're lucky I didn't press the wrong button on my watch, or I would have ended up causing an explosion" he said into the watch as he wiped his forehead. Not that is made any difference; the rain was coming down pretty badly.

"Very funny Robbie!" A hushed voice dripping with sarcasm came from Robbie's watch. Robbie could tell that he was whispering, which meant him and Andre were in the building. "We're almost there, just, just keep watching" Robbie rolled his eyes'; Beck had said the same thing when he had asked a few minutes ago. "And stop complaining! It's not that _**hard**_ to see through rain, you just have bad eye sight" Beck added, anyone could tell he was annoyed with Robbie's moaning.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you come and keep watch, then you'll see if it's not _**hard**_ to see through rain" Robbie muttered to himself, popping his head up to see the target. He narrowed his eyes' but all he saw were blurry shapes mixing into the fog. He didn't know who he was aiming _**at**_, or where his target _**was**_, but he was going to wait for Beck and Andre's signal.

They'd been working together for years now, and trusted each other completely, they were practically _**family**_. Robbie knew he couldn't let his partners down, they'd been working on this mission for over _**two**_ weeks now, it was _**too important**_ and this was their _**one and only**_ chance.

The plan was; Beck and Andre would creep into the building, and sneak their way to the top floor. They had to be very careful because they couldn't let anyone know they were there, those guys had eyes' _**everywhere**_. One slip up and the whole mission is ruined, and their hard work would be wasted all for nothing. When Beck and Andre had made their way to the top floor, they would retrieve the chip stolen from the S.T.A.R.S agencies database, and take it back to Sikowitz. Now, Robbie had the most important task, from the trio. He had to distract the security guards so Beck and Andre could escape safely with the chip and make it back to Sikowitz in _**one piece**_. Robbie would fire bullets at the wall behind the men, and they would run towards the source of the sound, leaving enough time for Beck and Andre to escape. The only problem was that he couldn't see through the _**fuckin' stupid**_ downpour and would probably end up shooting one of the guards, and Sikowitz would not be happy to hear about the _**'mishap'**_. But Robbie _**wouldn't**_ miss the target, he _**couldn't**_, Sikowitz chose _**him, Beck and Andre**_, out of _**all**_ the other agents to join the prestigious ranks of S.T.A.R.S- one of the most powerful secret agent agencies in the world. Ever since that day, their lives changed, before they were _**nobodies**_, but now _**almost**_ _**every**_ _**importan**_t person in the agency knew them. People praise them for their work, but they've never _**actually **_met any other spy from S.T.A.R.S apart from their boss/father figure, Erwin Sikowitz.

"We got it. It all up to _**you**_ now, Rob." Beck said, with determination. Robbie could tell that Beck and Andre were counting on him and he couldn't let his best friends down. Robbie narrowed his eyes', trying to focus, and aimed at what looked like the _**wall.**_

"_**Come on Shapiro**_…you've done this before…_**come on**_…" Robbie muttered to himself, he took a deep breath before firing the gun at the wall…_**well he hoped it was the wall**_. He let out a sigh of relief, when he heard the surprised cries of the men, then crouched down. When he had first joined the S.T.A.R.S, Sikowitz had told him, that when the enemy is scared, they tend to panic first and think later. For example, fire bullets in random directions, until they calm down. He looked down to his right arm, when a beeping noise came from his red watch, and Andre's voice came through the speakers.

"Good job Rob! I knew you could do it! Now get to the car while you still have time." Robbie quickly packed up his equipment and ran to the car, using the fire exit in the building he was in, to get there faster. Once he reached the ground floor, he sprinted to the car and jumped into the back seat of the black Mercedes, which was parked next to the curb.

"Where's the chip?" Robbie asked, as Andre sped off, trying to get away from the building, before anyone realized the chip was gone.

"Right here, in this bag" Beck grinned, showing Robbie the bag before running his hands through his wet brown hair.

"_**Nice**_" Robbie nodded with a grin. "Did anyone _**see**_ or _**know**_ you guys were there?" He added curiously.

"Nah, we were _**extra**_ careful, and those _**idiots**_ didn't know, we were there. _**They wouldn't know if we were there, even if we just walked in through the front doors.**_" He scoffed. "Anyway the security was distracted by your bullets" Andre said as drove onto the freeway, blending into the society.

"By the way, nice work Robbie with the distraction" Beck complimented with a lazy grin. "How long until we get home Andre? I really need some coffee" Beck groaned, leaning his head back against the passenger seat.

"You and your coffee" Andre laughed, turning to his left to look at Beck, who stuck his tongue out and pouted. Robbie grinned, and laughed at Beck with Andre.

For the rest of the ride, the boys listened to the music, talked about missions and laughed at each other, _**mostly Beck.**_ As Andre pulled up to what looked like to be a big business building from the outside, but was actually the boys' headquarters, it was already getting dark. He typed in the security code, and the big black gate opened, letting them into the underground parking. He pulled into the first empty spot he saw, and the three boys made their way to the elevators.

"Sikowitz should be here by now, _**right**_?" Robbie asked as the boys walked into the elevators. The headquarters was like home to them, since they aren't allowed _**any**_ _**sort**_ of contact with their _**real **_families. Also because they had nowhere to go, Sikowitz let them stay at the headquarters.

"I think so… then we can give him _**this**_ straight away" Beck said, holding up the bag and Andre nodded as Robbie pressed the _**up**_ button.

"Oh I _**really**_ hope Trina, Tara and Haley aren't here" he added, speaking of the secretaries who all had insane crushes on him. They didn't know about their "work", they just thought they worked for a marketing business. Ha! They _**really**_ had no clue what was happening!

"Don't pretend that you don't like the attention" Robbie taunted with a smirk as Beck stuck his tongue out at him. Once the elevator stopped, the boys got out, and looked around. Beck let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the girls weren't at their desks.

"Damn, there goes my Friday night entertainment" Andre sighed.

"_**Shut up**_" Beck grumbled, as they made their way through the corridors of their headquarters.

"But, you got to admit, its pretty _**fun**_ watching those girls fight over you" Robbie said to Beck, as he pushed open the door, and him and Andre started laughing.

"Yeah man! Like remember in the morning…" Andre started as him and Robbie trying to stop laughing, while Beck groaned. They all stopped in their tracks at the scene in front of them. Two _**girls**_were sitting around _**their**_ table, drinking coffee from _**their**_cups, and talking to _**their**_ boss, Sikowitz, who had just noticed that the boys' had arrived.

"Ah boys, you're back. Remember when I told you about the three new recruits?" Sikowitz reminded them with a smile.

"Uh…yeah?" Beck answered, more like questioned.

"Well…here they are!" Sikowitz said happy with his arms in the air, while the boys' jaws dropped and eyes' widen.

"_**WHAT!?"**_ The three boys shouted together, outraged, that Sikowitz, their boss, who was like a father to them, put _**girls**_ in _**their**_team.

"Oh! He said that we're your new recruits!" The girl with the bright red hair chirped. "We're going to have soo much fun!" She said with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry…for…_**her**_" The other girl with the black hair and green highlights said. "Can you please calm down" She muttered to the chipper redhead.

"Sorry" The redhead pouted at the other girl. "Sorry…_**again**_" She apologised to the boys and Sikowitz, with a smile.

"Now! Why don't you boys sit down and I can start" Sikowitz gestured to the table.

The boys un-froze and sat down opposite the two girls, who smiled then they all turned their attention to Sikowitz.

Sikowitz checked his watch with a worried glance before looking up with a smile. "Ok Girls! Let me introduce you to Agent Robbie Shapiro!" Robbie smiled and waved. "He specialises in computers. He's never failed in hacking anything since he's been in my unit. He is also extremely good with rifles and any other gun." Robbie smirked and bowed, which made everyone laugh at his silliness.

Sikowitz then moved onto Andre, after everyone stopped laughing. "Now, this is Agent Andre Harris! He can use anything as a weapon; it comes in handy especially when you're unarmed. He's good with hand guns and heavy artillery. I usually use him for undercover work, but I like to keep him on the field. Along with Beck he's in charge of interrogation." Andre smiled.

"Yup! That's me, Agent Andre Harris, the _**best**_ agent to ever be alive!" Andre joked as Beck snickered.

"Yes, and the only agent to lose their gun _**5 times**_ in a row" Beck smirked as he leaned back in his chair, trying to relax. Andre stuck his tongue out at him, but smiled nevertheless.

Sikowitz put his hands on Beck's shoulders. "Ok! Ok! Ok! Girls, meet the leader of the trio, Agent Beck Oliver! As I said he's the leader and has been doing a great job so far! He is good with every fighting style there is, especially in martial arts and kickboxing. He's also in charge of well...assassination. I'm not going to try to sugar it up. His hands aren't exactly clean. But I guess none of yours are." Beck smirked.

"Now that the girls know you guys, boys…meet Agent Cat Valentine and Agent Jade West" They both smiled and waved, Cat more excited.

"So…miss Cat Valentine here is an excellent rifle shooter and is extremely accurate at aiming in far distance shooting. She's used for undercover as well, but she's sent into more dangerous situations, one's that can go wrong in the blink of an eye. But she's well trained, so I know she can handle herself." They boys looked impressed, _**'Never under estimate the innocent ones'**_ Andre thought to himself.

"Agent Jade West here is excellent with hand to hand combat; she's good with hand guns, rifles, and heavy artillery. She is also used for undercover with Agent Valentine and interrogation. She also has access to all types of weapons and high tech gear because of her dad. This will come in handy, when we need to travel to different countries." Sikowitz informed with a smile.

"Sikowitz stop! You're making me sound like a stuck up bitch" Jade whined with a pout. Everyone laughed, and the boys didn't realise it but, they were actually enjoying this. They didn't know what they were worried about before, the girls were actually cool. Suddenly something clicked in beck's mind, he knew something was wrong.

"Hey wait! Sikowitz! Didn't you say that there were **_three_** new recruits joining?" Beck asked curiously.

"Yes" Sikowitz answered.

"…There are only **_two_** new recruits here" Andre said, also remembering Sikowitz telling them about** _three_** new recruits.

Sikowitz just stood there smiling like idiot. "Then…Where is the last one then?" As soon as Robbie asked that question, the doors bust open.

They all turned around to see a tall brunette with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a black crop top, with brown shorts and black knee high boots. She had a belt on, with a gun in the pocket, and a gun in her hand. She had sweat dripping down her face and looked exhausted. Sikowitz' eyes' widen and he rushed over to her.

"Honey? Are you ok?" He asked her as he helped to the table.

**"_Yes Sikowitz!? Why wouldn't I be ok!? I mean, it's not like I've been running away from some fuckin' idiots all night long!? Oh Wait!? I HAVE!?"_** She said with sarcasm dripping of her tongue, her brown eyes' red and her normally olive skin, now pale.

"What happened?" Sikowitz asked unfazed by her behavior as she sat down and took a sip of the water, that Cat had kindly placed in front of her.

"Thanks" She murmured to Cat, who smiled and nodded. "Ok, the mission turned out perfect, and I got the documents" She took them out of her bag and threw them onto the table. "I escaped like plan, but…something was wrong, I don't what happened, but as I rode off on my bike, these cars came out of nowhere and started chasing after me. Obviously, I got rid of them…well I thought I did, until they started chasing me again on foot. I had jumped of my bike, because they had put on a tracing chip on it." The brunette explained after regaining her breathing rate.

"What is done… is done. At least you're okay and they didn't harm you in anyway. **_They didn't hurt you, did they?_**" Sikowitz asked with concern as he picked up the documents, and started to scroll through them.

"No.** _Buut_**… if they did, I would have left them with a **_much worse_** condition" She replied as she smirked and winked.

Sikowitz sighed with a smile playing at his lips."Yes, **_you_** would…and then** _I_** would get the blame for not controlling **_you_**" Sikowitz said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

Beck fake coughed. He was impatient and he knew that the other two were too. He was already upset that Sikowitz let**_ girls_** into the team, Robbie and Andre were too, but they only put the facade on to be polite. Inside they were all boiling with rage, they didn't need _**girls**_, they would probably make it _**harder**_ to complete missions, with all their whining. Ok, the two girls were cool and sweet, but he wasn't so sure about the brunette. He would admit, he was attracted to her, but, who wouldn't be attracted to her, there was no doubt, she was beautiful!

"Ah yes! I forgot…boys and girls meet the last recruit, Agent Victoria Vega!" Sikowitz said as he swung his arm around her shoulders and smiled brightly.

"Hey! Like physco over here said..." She smirked at Sikowitz, before continuing. "I'm Victoria Vega and no you can not call me **_'Vicky'_**, if you do...well let's just say bad..._**things**_ will happen" She smiled evilly, 'She actually looks sexy like that' Beck thought, then snapped out of it.

"_**WHAT!?**_" Beck thought with pure terror. Well more like shouted because everyone was now staring at him.

"What?**_ Is__ Mr. Beckett Oliver scared?_**" Victoria taunted as she took a step toward the fluffy-haired boy, putting one hand on her hip.

"Me? _**Agent Beck Oliver?**_ scared? **_Never!_**" Beck replied as he crossed his arms, which he only did when he was stubborn.

Everyone watched as the pair sent daggers at each other. "**_Are you sure?_** Because you **_sure_** looked like you were." Victoria said as she took another step, until she was face to face with the pretty boy. "I mean if you get scared now, imagine what you're like in missions?" She continued, as her brown eyes glared into Beck's brown eyes.

"Oh! You want to bet on that?" Beck asked amusingly, Victoria nodded before he continued. "Well... what about **_you_**? You look like you have lots to say, but do you actually do anything? For all I know you could be all talk, no show" Beck smirked.

Victoria's eyes' widen slightly before they narrowed and her lips turned into a smirk. "Oh _**really**_?" She asked getting even more closer to him then before.

"_**Really**_" Beck answered getting right into her face.

"Ok! Beck, Tori! Brake it up!" Sikowitz shouted as he went to Victoria and pulled her back, making sure to keep a safe distance between her and Beck. The boys did the same to Beck, who was still glaring at Victoria, but was also feeling attracted to her at the same time. No girl had ever spoken to him like that, and he, kinda, liked it. He smirked at Victoria.

"You know? I like him. He actually fights back." Victoria commented to Sikowitz. "I think it'll be fun working with you Mr. Beckett Oliver" She said with a small smile.

"It'll be a pleasure to work with you Miss. Victoria Vega" Beck said as he smiled back.

"Good! Now that's over, boys, why don't you show the girls, where the rooms are, and choose which one's you all want!" He exclaimed as he gestured for the girls to follow the boys.

"See! I knew this was a good idea! They all will get along great!" Sikowitz said with a accomplished smile as soon as the young adults left. Not even a minute later, he heard two people arguing, probably Beck and Tori, about who get's which room.

"**_SIKOWITZ!?_**" They both shouted, from the next floor.

Sikowitz' eyes' widen slightly and he sighed. "Maybe?...This wasn't _**really**_ a good idea" He mummered as he started to make his way to the stairs, when Beck and Tori shouted again.

**A/N Hey guys! I know there were like two chapters, but when I wrote this, chapter 1, I wrote it like this. So here is the REAL chapter 1 :)**

**Well it looks like Beck and Tori aren't really getting along...**

**will this create problems for the team? Maybe?...Maybe not?...You'll have to read to find out ;)**

**Thanks! I hope you guys liked it :D R&R**

**-Ellie 3**


	2. Bring It On Victoria

**A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Sorry I took soo long! But I've been busy with exams and school stuff :( Anyway I hope you like it and I wanted to give a BIG thank you to Noitoire for helping me, the plot for the first half of the chapter is by Noitoire! :D Thanks again! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

**WARNING: Rated T for swearing and crime stuff ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or S.T.A.R.S from The Resident Evil or A.I.M from MARVEL...**

It was evening now and the leader of the trio, Agent Beck Oliver, was currently pacing around the room muttering to himself, while the other two guys were just silently sitting on the bed watching him frantically pace.

"What's wrong dude?!" Andre asked his friend, finally breaking the silence.

"I still can't believe that Sikowitz actually put girls in our team, I mean, I was happy at first thinking we would have more guys! But then he has to bring girls! **_GIRLS!?_**" Beck exclaimed and Andre got up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude!Calm down" Andre said in a soothing voice and Beck nodded.

"And yeah! Sure it's annoying they're here! But you got to admit, they are good looking!" Robbie smirked as he thought about a certain bubbly redhead and Andre nodded, thinking about a certain dark haired, pale skin girl.

"...Okay they are good looking... Just a little bit! And... I guess the brunette one is kind of mysterious, she's kinda looks hot when she's mad and,..." He would have carried on talking if he hadn't been interrupted by Robbie, who shared a knowing glance with Andre. Beck Oliver had a crush on Tori Vega!

"Looks like Becky-wecky's got a crush on Tori Vega" he teased. Beck jammed his fist in the wall in frustration, making his fist go through it leaving a giant hole in it. Andre whistled and Robbie shrieked then became quiet when Beck sent them both a glare. If looks could kill, Andre and Robbie would have been stabbed by million knifes then shot by guns.

"I gotta wazz," Beck mumbled while taking off. Leaving the two guys in the room behind. 'I'm not mad about the fact that she got the room that I wanted. I am not mad, I am not mad.' Beck thought to himself.

"**_Boo!_**" a voice yelled in his face, making his reflexes go on and he immediately launched a punch to the place where the sound appeared to be, but it couldn't be! He missed his target! What? He blinked his eyes a few times.

"Work on your reflexes Agent Oliver," Victoria mocked him." We wouldn't want you to get hurt now do we?" He took a deep breath and hid his deadly glare and made a sickly sweet smile appear on his face. He quickly checked her appearance, she was _**hot**_ in her black shorts, black crop top with sleeves and black combat boots. He **_almost_** forgot what he was going to say. _**Almost.**_

"Well hello Agent Vega... that was most certainly impressive, but if I'd launched at you with my full powers you'd be probably in the hospital right now," he said back. The tension was thick and both agents were staring daggers at each other.

"Oh fun! A staring contest? I wanna join, I wanna join, I wanna join! No wait... I'd loose if I'd do so..." Cat chirped out of nowhere. Beck and Tori turned their attention towards the redhead and shot her a fierce glare.

"Second thought... I think Agent West just called for me!" the redhead yelped and quickly dashed away. 'She's so weird...' Beck thought.

"So... how about we make a bet?" Tori asked Beck. He turned his attention back on her.

"What kind of **_bet_**?" He raised

"Ok, whoever clears the most missions in the next two months, will be declared winner and the loser will have to obey the winner for **_one whole week_**" She grinned at him. He pended about it a bit, thinking that this was actually a good bet. He can show off his abilities, and show her that he is actually way better than her. That would **_definitely_** crack her ego.

"Make it two weeks and you've got yourself a deal" Beck smirked and held out his hand.

"Deal" Tori shook his hand, then took him down using the judo move, one arm take down.

"Watch your back Beck, this is just the beginning..." She said in a small voice before smiling a sickly sweet smile.

"Ugghh... whatever, now can you help me up" He groaned and Tori helped him up.

"Thanks" They shared a smile before Tori gasped.

"What?" Beck asked. He had no idea why Tori gasped, was there something on him?

"Beck! Your hand! It's bleeding!" Beck looked down and realized his hand was in fact bleeding. It must have been when he punched the wall. 'Note to myself, never punch a wall again' Beck thought to himself as Tori cradled his hand with concern all over her face.

"Here" Tori ripped her right sleeve and wrapped the piece of cloth gently around Beck's hand. Beck just stared at her with a small smile playing at his lips.

"There, all... done..." She trailed off as she looked up to find Beck's face just a inch away from hers.

"Thanks" He whispered and smiled softly.

They slowly leaned in and their lips has just brushed each other when the mission alarm turned on. They quickly sprang apart and Beck coughed uncomfortably, while Tori avoided his eyes and pretended to look interested in the fire alarm switch? what? She looked up when Beck started talking.

"Um...we should-" Beck started looking at Tori and she raised her eyebrow. "Uh,yeah" Beck nodded, turned around and started walking towards the meeting room, with Tori following behind.

Beck opened the door and held it open for Tori, who gave Beck a small smile, and sat down. Just as she was going to sit down, Beck stopped her.

"Nu-uh, that's **_MY_** seat" Beck smirked at Tori, already forgetting about their almost-pash.

"Yeah, because this face looks like it cares, **_right?_**" Tori gestured to her face and put one hand on her hip.

"Ok you two brake it up!" Sikowitz exclaimed while looking at the two agents glaring at each other. "And Tori that is Beck's seat" Beck smirked and sat down feeling victorious.

"Buuut Sikooowitzzz!" Tori whined, stamping her foot, like a 5 year old. "There's no more space for me" Sikowitz looked around and realized that there actually wasn't any space. There weren't anymore chairs either.

"Well Tori, you're going to have to sit on Beck's lap" Sikowitz stated.

"**_WHAT?!_**" Beck jumped out of his seat and Tori froze.

"You heard me" Sikowitz said and gestured Tori over to Beck.

Beck sat down and Tori uncomfortably sat down. After second, Tori jumped up."You know, I think I'm going to stand-" Tori started.

"**_Sit_**" Sikowitz interrupted firmly and Tori quickly sat back down on Beck's lap, who wrapped his right hand around Tori's waist, keeping her in place.

Tori blushed a little and looked at the others. Jade and Cat were smirking at Tori and giggling. Tori sent them a fake glare and Jade stuck her tongue out.

"Now, we all know that A.I.M stole our data chip, fortunately we got it back thanks to Agent Oliver, Agent Harris and Agent Shapiro. But what you didn't know is that someone else had stolen our documents..." Sikowitz started as he pressed a button on his button. "But thanks to Agent Vega we got them" Tori smiled.

"Did you find out who it was?" Robbie asked as he fixed his glasses.

"Yup, it was " Sikowitz answered and pressed a button on his remote, which made a picture of on the big projection screen.

"Who's Mr Daniels?"Andre asked and everyone nodded except for Sikowitz and Tori. Sikowitz gestured to Tori, who hate to admit it but was actually kind of comfortable sitting on Beck's lap.

" is a very successful business man. I don't know how you guys don't know him. He owns Rydano Int, you know the company who sells us weapons and stuff" Tori explained and almost fell when Beck moved.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Andre asked as he leaned back into his chair and Beck tightened his grip on Tori.

" is having a party tomorrow night and you all are attending except for Robbie, who will be here with me, keeping me up to date. Agent West and Agent Valentine will distract the guards, while Agent Oliver and Agent Harris check his computers and databases." Sikowitz informed.

"Nice" Jade commented and she and Cat high-fived.

"Let me guess? I get to distract ? **_Right_**?" Tori asked.

"Yup" Sikowitz nodded.

"Isn't that just **_great!_** Jade and Cat get to be with the guards and I'm stuck with the bastard of bastards" Tori said sarcastically with a fake smile, while Cat gasped and put her hands on her ears.

"She said a bad word!" She pointed at Tori. "**_Twice!_**" She added before she started singing some random nursery song.

"Okay, off you all go! You guys need some sleep!" Sikowitz said, waved then left the meeting room to go to bed.

Tori quickly got off Beck's lap and ran to her room with a smirking Jade and giggly Cat. Beck stood up and watched Tori leave with a small smile, unaware of Andre and Robbie smirking. He turned his attention to them, when they burst out laughing.

"What?" Beck barked and glared at them.

"Nothing!" Robbie squeaked and they both rushed to their rooms.

Beck sighed and was about to walk to his room, when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He looked around, shrugged then bent down to pick the note up. He turned it around, and saw it was for him, from the one and only Tori Vega.

_Just thought I'd remind you about the bet _

_-Yours truly Tori Vega_

_P.S- It's war Beckett ;) _

Beck smirked. "Bring it on Victoria" He whispered and put the note in his pocket before he walked to his room whistling.

**A/N And Done! Yay! Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! I know it's short :( Sorry! Also I want to say Thanks...again :P To Noitoire for helping me! I don't what I would do without you girl! :D Anyway...**

**1. Who do you think will win the bet?**

**2. Does Beck have a crush on Tori?**

**3. Does Tori have a crush on Beck?**

**Well your going to have to read chapter 3 to find out ;)**

**The gang go on their first mission as a team. But will Beck and Tori be able to work together? Will romance blossom between Andre and Jade? What about Cat and Robbie? The team's going to have to learn to work together, especially when someone get's hurt :) Next chapter: A Mission Gone Wrong...**

**Thanks everyone! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please R&R :D**

_**#RosesAreRedVioletsAreBlueILoveMoustachesSoShouldY ou**_

**_#HelloMyNameIsNiceToMeetYou_**

**_#LoveMeOrLoveMeNot..._**

**_#_****MusicIsMyLife**


End file.
